Unfulfilled Request
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Yoite is dying; and Miharu asked for one thing. Oocness drabble


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Yoite is dying; and Miharu asked for one thing. Oocness drabble

**Unfulfilled Request**

"Miharu we can finally fulfill our promise, thank you." The cook frowned a tear forming at the bottom of his eye lid. One gloved hand reached out for Miharu's face; his pointer finger wiped the tear away. He rolled the little droplet between his thumb and pointer finger before it was absorbed into his soft glove.

Yoite removed his glove and ran his fingers through Miharu's soft black hair. The student leaned into his friend; the kira user rested his chin on his chin with a smile. "Thank you for all that you have done." He whispered again. "Please don't be sad especially since I'm happy. Please smile."

The younger boy couldn't have felt worse. "Yoite, can you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Close your eyes." Those lovely navy eyes close and Miharu got the feeling he would never see them again. Somehow forcing his tears back he didn't want the death god to see them falling. He closed his jade eyes and leaned forward. He waited for their lips to touch but nothing did and the king could no longer feel the presents of the ninja.

Tears slipped out through those tightly shut eyes. He couldn't open his eyes he was too afraid. He didn't want to be alone anymore. His lovely green orbs will never open again. The ruler ran his finger pads over the soft material of the tan hat.

"Miharu! Miharu!" He heard a voice shout; it was Yukimi. The adult placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. It wasn't much comfort. The blonde noticed the garments of his brat on the floor; Miharu was squeezing the hat. "Why are you keeping your eyes closed?"

"Because If I don't open them I won't see that my best friend is gone. I can hear his voice and see his face when my eyes are closed." The freelancer frowned and picked up the white scarf wrapping it around the boy's neck.

The teenager buried his nose in it taking a big whiff of Yoite's scent. Like a fresh rain in the rain forest or some where it wasn't polluted. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"By home do you mean your place or my grandma's?"

"Do you want to go home and see your grandmother?"

"No."

"Do you want to come home with me?"

"Yeah." Miharu stood on his own picking up the clothes. He wouldn't leave any part of Yoite alone. He held out his hand waiting for the bandanna wearing male to lead him home.

With a sigh Yukimi did just that helping the boy into his car. Amazingly enough his lose of a limb and some much blood didn't effect his driving at all. The guardian unlocked the door and both of them stumbled into the apartment.

Miharu took small steps with both arms extended making sure he didn't collide with anything. "Just open your eyes! Yoite wouldn't want you to be blind."

"No! Do you have any eye patches? Or something I can make them with?"

"Yes actually I have some." With a smirk he tossed two eye patches he got from a Halloween costume. He hit the boy in the face and they fell to the floor. With a groan the cook sat on his knees and patted the ground looking for them.

He tired one eye patch around his left eye only to realize it was upside down because it didn't feel right. The string the held it to his face was placed under his ear it took a while for him to get use to it; it tickled his ear lobe.

Tears flooded the eye patches slipping out once in a while. He had fulfilled Yoite's wish but he didn't get his request granted.

---

Two years later

True to his word the cook's eyes never opened again Miharu had been trained to live without the use of them. He walked outside with confidence that nothing would hit him. He approached the reddish brown bench feeling another's presents there.

"May I sit here?"

"Of course." The male said. With a smile he sat down crossing his legs in the female position.

"My name is Miharu. What's yours?"

"It's Sora, it's nice to met you."

"Sora? What a pretty name for a male."

"Thank you my father named after my mother. She died shortly after I was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard. I lost both of my parents a few years ago."

"I'm sorry too. Well, as they say time heals all wounds."

"But it never truly goes away."

"True. I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to your eyes?"

"This?" Miharu touched one of the eye patches. "Something horrible happened to me and I refuse to open my eyes and see that it had actually come true. I don't want to admit it." Sora reached over and placed a hand on the student's shoulder.

"Things like that happen I guess." Miharu smiled and touched Sora's hand. The younger male blushed and removed his hand from the blind male's shoulder.

"Sorr-"

"Sora! Let's go home!" A deep voice yelled from a distance.

"Sorry I have to go that's my father. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewis-." Behind the eye patches jade eyes widen as a soft pair of lips made contact with his. It was a soft, innocent, fast and sweet kiss.

"Just something to remember me by, bye now, Miharu." The boy was speechless he slid one of the patches up to his forehead. Slowly he opened his eye letting the light come in focus something he hasn't seen for years.

"Yoite…?"

---

A/N: Reincarnation anyone?


End file.
